Rivals League
by Psychical
Summary: With many battle facilities setup around the world, battling became more than a small crowd activity. More hype and excitement have come from this, forming a worldwide pokemon battling league known as the "Rivals League." But recent activity has made the international police take action and John Rhodes, an up and coming enforcer, is sent in undercover to root out the problem.
1. Sent in

**This is just an idea that I worked on for sometime. Like PWT and contest battles put onto a much larger, more detailed scale. Let me know what you think?**

With the Kalos region bringing in new Pokémon and new forms of Pokémon, the battling industry has flourished beyond anyone's first thought. With Unova's PWT and Hoenn's Battle Frontier, battling in gyms where people only sometimes gather to watch slowly became boring. While they are in place for normal trainers to compete in the league, a new breed of Pokémon League has awakened available only to those who are sworn off ever living a normal life and living a life of battle after battle. Now, over gyms and the old league being in the spotlight, a new league known as the "Rivals League" has overtaken in popularity. With each battle day, thousands gather into stadiums and millions watch on TV the show matches. Now normally, it is every man for himself, well that is what is different. There are eight super teams that consist of four people, all represented by current or former gym leaders and elite four.

"These teams run the show; they are the life of the Rivals League." A book slammed onto a table in a dark room. "Sabrina of Saffron City, Kanto, Saffron Diamonds, total psychic masters. They can turn your Pokémon inside out without batting an eye." A page gets ripped out of the book. "Valerie, Bright Lights, some of the most mythical types of Pokémon are under her wing, fairies. You thought a rainbow was colorful? You haven't seen anything." A chair moved and a man kept speaking. "Each team under them is considered one of two things. Challenger or Champion, there is no middle ground on status. You are either a champion team or you are a challenger. And I know what you're thinking, there must be many challengers. Correct. And they are of all ages, most just a little older than you." The man threw a folder on the table. "You are the best candidate we have had from your school. You are a natural leader, and more importantly, an organized commander." The man clears his throat. "You have been selected to manage the Challenger team known as the Lumiose Lights. Their manager was accused with abuse of Pokémon and performance drugs. So of everyone in your hometown, you are most qualified to replace him. You will find the team will not like you, and I now that, you should understand that too if you've ever read a book." The man set up a camera and turned it on. "Please introduce yourself." A boy with black boots stood up and walked in front of the camera.

"My name is John Rhodes. I am your new manager and leader of team Lumiose Lights. I do not know what any of you are like or look like, but I know the reputation for managers is very tough, years of experience, but I offer none of that. I just know too much for people to pass up. My partner is not a powerhouse beast, but a male Meowstic that I found on the streets of Lumiose city as an Espurr. His name is Lance and he really wants to meet any fellow psychic types. I will be en route to your base in a few hours. Since this is being streamed to you and I believe you are watching, I look forward to meeting each one of you. JR out." The boy stood up and grabbed his bag. "Anything else I should know?"

"You team has 4 members, Emma, Jessica, Andrew, and Matthew. Each team has one Pokémon that assists them with other things other than battling. The old one vanished with their old manager so we are appointing one to you. Codename "Kinar" also her actual name, a specially trained Gardevoir for the international police. Capable of human speech, accustomed to human actions. She takes kindly to officers so you shouldn't have an issue."

"Who is my target?"

"Your mission is to root out code name "Solstice" who has been spreading and selling Pokémon enhancing drugs and spreading corruption among the league. One of his leads is on your new team, a girl that calls herself Emma, once involved with the Looker Bureau has been traced with communicating with the target. There are two others what our techs are currently working on tracking who they are. It has been years since our agent "Looker" left that girl with a home, she now has a profile. Ex-street racer is a dangerous one, so this isn't limited to Pokémon battling." The man shifted. "This is a mission only you are fit for. You are cleared to use force and anything from our hidden command posts hidden throughout each region. You will find police vehicles, gear, and anything else you might need. Now go, your ride is waiting." John nodded and his Meowstic ran up his shoulder and perched himself there. "Good luck Agent JR."


	2. Lumiose Lights

**Here is the second part, I just finished X and Y and got to the Looker part in Lumiose and I particularly enjoyed it. I also wanted to re-imagine battling past what the games and show let on. Review on your thoughts please.**

John was born and raised in Lumiose city, so he was no stranger to the streets and sights. His taxi dropped him off in front of an alley where he was supposed to meet his contact. He paid the driver double the owed amount and made sure Lance was attached to his head before leaving. He walked into the dark alley and looked at the beat up brick walls of the buildings. Then he came to the wall and looked to his left. A white figure was leaning against the far wall and had its arms crossed.

"Agent 249 "Wolf" Jonathan Rhodes?" The Pokémon asked.

"Asset 918 "Kinar" Gardevoir?" He presented his badge and she stood up and extended a hand.

"Kinar." She said her name.

"John." The two turned on their heels and walked out together. "The building is that one across the street." John pointed to a three story building that looked a little run down compared to newer buildings, but it still stood. The two of them walked side by side. Lance kept his eyes locked firmly on the Gardevoir; making sure she didn't try anything. They came to the glass double doors and took a deep breath. John knocked on the door and waited for a girl to answer the door. The girl looked to be in her twenties and had a female Meowstic at her side, the two cat-like Pokémon gave each other death stares.

"Can I help you with something?" John lost his police attitude and appeared to be timid.

"Yes um… I am your new uh… manager. I just arrived here in Lumiose city, and I suppose you are…" He took out a sheet of paper. "Emma?" The girl nodded quietly and stepped to the side.

"And you are?" She looked at the Gardevoir.

"I was sent by the league to make sure your supporting role is filled. Please call me Kinar." She bowed.

"Alright, what's your name, boss?" Emma asked at they followed her inside.

"John. This is my partner Pokémon, Lance. Does your Meowstic have a name?" He observed the two of them giving each other meaning glares.

"Her name is Mimi, she hates other Meowstics because she is different." Emma shouted up the stairs. "HEY! MATT, JESS, ANDY, GET DOWN HERE!" John was pleased to hear many footsteps come down the stairs and a girl with two guys came down. John nodded and put his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I got it from here." She nodded and walked out of his path. "Everyone line up!" He said assertively. They all looked around, confused at first.

"Line up?" The girl said.

"In a line, now!" Emma and the three others formed a line. John looked at Mimi and shot a glare back at hers. "You too. Lance, you as well. Kinar, please do." The Pokémon joined the line and each stood up straight. John put his hands behind his back and started pacing.

"…" they were all silent as could be and then John clapped his hands to get their attention.

"SO! My name is John Rhodes, I am your new manager and coach, and more importantly, janitor for cleaning up the mess your last coach left on my shoulders." He caught a look of disproval from Matt, who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. "I caught that look beefcake." Matt looked away and grunted. "State your name and something about yourself, simple fourth grade class material. Go on now." The bulky man stepped forward.

"Matthew Amillie, thirty two years old, former miner. My Pokémon partner is Heracross, I call him Batter. On my team I have some of the best physical attackers to be, an Axew and a Dratini. I prefer strong physical bulk, because that can overwhelm even the cleverest of opponents. I can pull everyone's weight because Special attackers are too fragile and walls do nothing. I am my own team."

"Mhmm, interesting. So if I sent a psychic and fairy type like Kinar there and actually thought about it, you could beat me? Psychic and fairy, wrecks your fighting, fairy makes a Gardevoir and every other fairy type out there immune to your precious dragons?" Matt grunted. "It is true that you do have two of the most powerful physical attackers coming up soon, but you must not have that mindset. When was the last time you saw an army win a war because of a single troop? Never, that's when. Without a team, you can accomplish nothing. I will make you understand this if you do not now." Then he moved his attention to Andrew. "Who are you?"

"Andrew Crain, I am the team's special attacker's trainer and coach. I believe the polar opposite of what Matt thinks, and believe that it takes a strong team and even stronger bond with the Pokémon to be successful in a fight. Matt hates I think that way though… and we often fight." John nodded.

"I'm impressed Andrew. You learned your ways well, assuming you are actually telling the truth to me."

"I am sir." He bowed his head.

"Good. You and I will get along just fine then. What Pokémon do we have to field?" Andrew looked up again and nodded.

"We have Mimi here; she is… sadly the weakest one we have. Our team is focused around type coverage and sweeping over survivability. My partner, Diana, a Sylveon covers our fighting, dragon, and dark types primarily and if allowed can take out ghost and psychic types with a ghost move. Liss, a Froslass, takes out flying types, ground types, and covers over dragon types as well. Milotic, named Ellis, is a former support turned into a special attacker due to her ability to cover fire types, ground, rock, and steel types with water and ground moves. And a common choice on many teams, Blaise, a Heatran that covers bug, steel, ice, fairy, rock, and pretty much every type that the others do not cover. Normal is the only type we do not cover, but Batter over there is our only viable counter against normals." John smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Good job son, I look forward to working with you." He looked at the girl. "What are you?"

"Jessica Figuroa, head coach of the defensive and support Pokémon."

"Yeah sure, bore him to death PLEASE." Matt interrupted. Jessica frowned and stopped speaking. John shot his glare to Matt's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was done talking." John walked over to Matt. "The reason she is "boring" to you because she's called in when you fail. Without her your team is a glass cannon. Shut up and listen." Matt shook his head.

"Oh crap…" Emma facepalmed. "Here he goes."

"Bro, you did NOT just tell me to shut up!" He threw a punch at John's face and John moved his head to the side and grabbed his extended arm. He pushed his elbow against Matt's and froze before finishing his motion. Matt saw he got out forced and everyone watched in amazement.

"Advice, Matthew." He pulled him close and shoved him onto the floor with a push. He crouched down to his level. "One, never throw a punch at someone you don't know. Two, man the fuck up. I told you to listen and you will listen or I will deal with you accordingly. This is not a game that you run. This is my show now, and you will either adapt, or be cast out for a more fit person looking for a team. Now stand the fuck up and get. In. Line." Matt stood up quietly and John moved back to Jessica. "My apologies Jessica, please I want to hear about or support and defensive branch."

"Of course sir. My partner, Electri, a Jolteon, is our lead support that usually starts with Agility or calm mind into a baton pass to one of the special attackers. Then we have a unique Cresselia, she can stop physical attacks on her own, and with calm mind can turn into a dual purpose wall. When she is unable to fight we have an Umbreon named Naisha to take her place. We currently lack a secondary support." John nodded and looked at Lance.

"Male Meowstics are known for being more support based. He can put up defensive walls. He will be going the support regimen. Thank you Jessica, I'll be working with you soon. Everyone, I do not know how lax your last manager was, but this will not be time for fun and games. You represent my dear city of Lumiose, and I will get us up to par with current strategies and being us up to the Champion Tier if we can. You are all dismissed… except Matt." All of them cleared the room other than Lance, Matt, and John. Matt stood at attention and avoided eye contact with John. John saw they were alone and let Lance onto his head. "So." He started. "I'll give you one guess as to why you are still standing there. Shoot." Matt hesitated and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for losing control sir, it will not happen again, sir!" John caught his tone.

"Oh now that is something I didn't see. You are a man of uniform, yes? You had some sort of superior or discipline. What were you before hm? I'm curious."

"I was a paramedic sir!" He answered.

"At ease then. You know that signal right?" Matt relaxed a bit and made eye contact with John again. "A paramedic, impressive. What city?"

"Jubilife City, Sinnoh region sir. 34th Cross unit." John nodded over and over.

"Cross units are impressive. They are emergency "Hell Angels" that are literally thrown into death situations to save others with little chance of making it out. Yet not a single man in a Cross unit has ever died. I am deeply amused Matthew. Those folks get money, tons of money. Why quit that and come to a Rivals team?" Matt sighed and shook his head.

"My daughter is in the Rivals league sir. My wife took her in the divorce and I haven't seen her since she was four." John frowned.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty four sir. My daughter is 16." John crossed his arms.

"Had a kid at 18? Oh dear, something happened then hm?"

"It was an accident okay? One night just… happened okay? She left four years later. I want to find her and show her that her father is still alive." Matt had a stone look on his face. John's frown faded and he opened his arms.

"Hug it out, come on." Matt slowly hugged him back. "I'll make sure finding your daughter is my first priority. You are dismissed. Oh and Matt, a word of advice…"

"What is it?"

"Never try that again." He pointed to his arm. "Ever."

"I learned my lesson sir." Matt ran up the stairs and John made his way to what he believed was the office. He read the door that said "Team Manager" accompanied by two nail holes that once held a name plate. John opened the door and found two desks, one against the far wall, and one on the closest wall on the west side. The room was empty for the most part. John unpacked his things and set up his desk with folders and pictures and everything else to make it already look busy. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Kinar was holding a folder.

"Team details, Pokémon specs, general rules and guidelines. Emma gave this to me, said you would need it to do anything." John nodded.

"Thank you Kinar." He took the folder and laid it on his desk.

"Sir." She said. "Are you alright from that fight? You seem… passive." She folded her gloved hands.

"I'm fine. I'm just putting them in their places." Kinar still stood without saying a word and finally John walked past her, peaked out to see if anyone was there and gently pulled her inside before locking the door. "Is there something you need?"

"With all due respect sir, demonstrating your force that outright is dangerous. If he was smarter than he is, we could've already had our cover blown." She said firmly.

"Oh please. ANYBODY could've done what I did. Its simple martial arts; wait not even! It's common sense!" Kinar sighed.

"Just do not do it often. If you do, they might suspect something."

"It isn't complicated Kinar, he attacked, I defended. Nothing suspect there." He looked at her eyes and caught a different reason why she was here. "Alright now, come clean. Why are you here?" Kinar blushed a bit.

"It's just… I'm used to working, eating, even sleeping alongside my human partners, and each of them respects that. I was just wondering… maybe we can share a room?" John seemed taken back. "Now I know what you're thinking, Gardevoirs get overly attached to people, well yes we do. But it is that over attachment that lets me work, fight, and even bleed alongside them and perhaps save their life if duty calls me to."

"That really goes against my morals, with all the hype about Gardevoirs and pervs stalking you and shit and doing human stuff with Pokémon. I don't know Kinar, you are asking me to go far beyond my comfort zone."

"Please! I hate being alone! I won't do any of that creepy stuff, I promise!" Lance tried to get John's attention, but John didn't notice.

"Yeah, but when you really hit your time of the month, like with a human you are totally un-predictable. I actually have no idea what your physiology is, but you lose control." Lance tugged his partner's leg.

"I suppose I cannot convince you then…" John looked down at his partner.

"Lance? What's up?" Lance motioned at Kinar and made a sleeping motion. Then he pointed at himself and shook his head. Then he pointed a John and then at himself again then at Kinar once more. Then he shivered as if he was scared. "You think so huh?" John could read his motions, since his Meowstic, and in general most Meowstics were silent and stoic. Lance nodded and bowed in Kinar's direction. "You do realize you are sharing a room with another female Pokémon, right?" Lance nodded and shrugged. "Fine, but only because you believe in her so much."

"Believe in who?" John extended his hand.

"Congratulations Kinar, my partner, Lance, has agreed to make sure you are in control and that you do not try anything radical with him or me. Lance really loves it when a stronger psychic type is around him, so I guess I can compromise for my Pokémon's sake." Kinar bowed over and over.

"Thank you for sparing me from being alone!"

"Don't try anything funny, ya hear? This is for a partner and a friend." Kinar looked up and a smiling John. "Make yourself at home Kinar."

"Thank you sir!"

"Call me JR. Its slang my close friends use. And since we are tackling this big case together, might as well make the most of it." Kinar bowed again and walked out of the room. John sighed and looked at Lance. "I spoil you too much." Lance shrugged and attached himself to John's head. Lance purred quietly and gave John questioning eyes. "Gardevoirs are very emotional Pokémon. It's a wonder how one is actually in the force to begin with. Still, part of me feels sorry for her. I wonder if she has ever lost a partner, but that isn't likely seeing as though she is still sane. You and me both should watch out for her." Lance nodded and John opened the folder and took each sheet with a picture of the said Pokémon and a list of its specs, body information, and movepool. He pinned the special attackers onto the board first with a thumbtack.

_Meowstic (F) NN: Mimi_

_Owner: Emma_

_Role: Special Sweeper_

_Status: Active_

_Movepool: Psychic, Disarming Voice, Signal Beam, Psyshock_

_League Nature Designation: Timid_

_Medical History (last two years)_

_(One year ago) Came into Lumiose City's Southern Pokémon Center due to sickness, turned out to be a cold. _

_(Four weeks ago) Regular Check up._

_Special notes: Favors to think more in battle over blindly attacking._

_ID: 28814_

The information was accompanied by a picture of the said Pokémon. Lance gave a look of disgust at the picture.

"You don't even know each other yet, calm down." John sighed and thought about what to do with this information. "They even said Mimi is the weakest. So maybe she needs to most work." Lance shook his head. "That isn't your choice Lance." John reached for the next paper.

_Sylveon (F) NN: Diana_

_Owner: Emma (original trainer is not in the system)_

_Role: Sustain Special attacker_

_Status: Active_

_Movepool: Wish, Draining Kiss, Moonblast, Psyshock_

_League Nature Designation: Modest_

_Medical History (last two years)_

_(One year ago) Rushed to North Pokémon Center for supposed mutated evolution, mutation later discovered as new evolution path in the Kalos region, Sylveon._

_(6 months ago) Checked into Pokémon lab for tests._

_(1 week ago) Checked into Pokémon lab for tests._

_Special notes: Female for the Eevee strain, rare, percent of chance compared to male is 12.5% for breeding or finding female. Tends to be fearful in drawn out battles. Hostile to strangers._

_ID: 16485_

"Lovely." John read the last note. "So she has issues, but can't be friendly enough to let someone help? Challenge accepted." Lance shivered and shook his head. "Nah, hopefully I can talk to her without pounding her into the ground, luck willing." Lance rolled his eyes and sighed as John pulled out the next paper.

_Froslass (F) NN: Liss_

_Owner: Emma (original trainer is not in the system)_

_Role: Lead Sweeper_

_Movepool: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Ice beam, Thunderbolt_

_League Designated Nature: Rash_

_Medical History (Last Seven years)_

_(Seven years ago) Snorunt Evolved into suspected mutation, later found to be a new evolution exclusive to female strain, Froslass._

_Special notes: Unusually quiet, anti-social. A little of a hex fanatic, confront with care, preferably with another battle-ready Pokémon. _

_ID: 65329_

"Crazy ghost? Sure! Why not?" John laughed. "This is gonna suck… at least she seems capable." Lance nodded and looked at the next piece of paper and lifted it using his psychic to John's hand. John stroked his forehead and pinned the next paper to the wall.

_Milotic (F) NN: Ellis_

_Owner: Emma (original trainer not in system)_

_Role: Fill-in _

_Movepool: Surf, Ice beam, Aqua Ring, Recover_

_League Designated Nature: Calm_

_Medical History: (Last 2 years)_

_None_

_Special Notes: Originally on the support group, now repurposed due to desperate measures. Warning, do not…_

**_*DING DONG*_**

"What the…?" A knock came from the main door and John walked over to answer it. Emma peeked downstairs and already saw him moving towards it. She silently retreated back to the second floor and John opened it. He was instantly greeted with many cameras and reporters and their barrages of questions.

"Mr. Rhodes, are you worried that…"

"Are you a drug abuser?"

"Did you know what…"

"OKAY EVERYONE, QUIET!" John screamed. Each reporter looked and listened. "What is it that you want to know?" He looked for a friendly face. "You there, girl in with the brown hair and green eyes, with the… thing on your back." The woman realized she was being spoken too and wrote down something before saying what she needed.

"Mr. Rhodes, are you aware that the old coach was kicked out due to drugs?" John nodded.

"I am. Next question." The flock of reporters screamed again. "You there, dude in the glasses."

"Yo boss, coach guy, we have rumors that you are part of the police force, is that true?" John stood wide-eyed for a moment before denying it.

"Police? Is that a joke or are you serious? No! I came here to coach!" The reporters screamed again. "Okay, boy with the silver hat!"

"The team's records is, let's be honest, not worth the investment. You think you can save it?" Just as John was about to answer and voice boomed from behind the crowds.

"Everyone stand aside! Come on now, move!" A tall man wearing a silver robe to accompany his silver barrette, easily made his way to the crowd and stood tower above John. "Ah, the new manager of the Lumiose Lights, pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand and John shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm John." The man looked down and questioned him.

"So now that you are here, is your team entering the Centrico Plaza tournament?" John was too distracted by his ridiculous look to respond right away.

"Well, there is much work to be done before we have high hopes of getting anywhere on tournaments, but I might enter just to see what they can do." The man gave a small laugh.

"I sure do hope you don't enter that tournament, it would be such an embarrassment yet again to watch your team lose!" He laughed harder. "A MEOWSTIC AS A SPECIAL ATTACKER! OH! OH! THAT IS RICH!" John crossed his arms and sighed.

"So is all that silver telling me something? You must have a lot of second place trophies on display." There was one lone reporter that laughed.

"Mhmm, a sharp tongue on this one." He laughed.

"I look even sharper while holding a gold trophy. I'll see you at the tournament, now leave please, you're making everyone around you dumber every time you speak." John smirked and retreated into the doors and closed them. John was satisfied, and walked over to the fridge to pop a drink. Then he went back to the board and pulled out the last paper.

_Heatran (M) NN Blaise_

_Owner: Lene (Obtained in trade)_

_Role: Powerhouse Special Attacker_

_Movepool: Lava Plume, Earth Power, Flash Cannon, Explosion _

_League Designated Nature: Modest_

_Medical History: (Last 2 years)_

_(2 months ago) Checked into Pokémon center on suspicion of drug enhancement, tested negative, cleared for competition._

_Special Notes: High achievement in battling, known to fight at full strength even when tired. Very easy to coach, is also a role model for others in his field of fighting. He takes kindly to anybody._

"Good, he seems reasonable. Now then… since I'm already familiar with this group, maybe it's time to do some touching up, and some introductions." John nodded at his idea. "What about you Lance?" His cat-like partner nodded. "Time to get Andrew down here." He looked out into the hallway and made sure nobody was around and then spoke to Lance. "Let's show them how the police do things."


End file.
